1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a security device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a security device which differently gives a user an authority to access an element of an electronic device connected with the security device, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an electronic device including elements like a memory and a processor, it becomes more important to maintain security of the electronic device by preventing unauthorized access of the elements. For example, someone who tries to access the elements of the electronic device without permission of a rightful user in order to steal and falsify data stored in the memory and change operations of the processor like a hacker should be prevented from accessing the elements.
In a related-art method, such an unauthorized group could have accessed each element of the electronic device via a debugging interface such as a Joint Test Action Group (JTAG), for example. In order to prevent a misuse of the debugging interface by the unauthorized group, a method of disabling the debugging interface permanently after a product is released from a factory or a method of allowing only a group which is authorized by a password to use the debugging interface has been suggested in recent years.
However, the method of permanently disabling the debugging interface makes it impossible to perform a debugging operation when a problem arises in the processor, and does not provide an alternative means. In addition, the method of using the password enables a user to enter a debugging mode with a single password and the user who obtains a debugging authority may debug all elements limitlessly regardless of necessity to access each element of the electronic device. This may reduce the security level.
Accordingly, as a method for maintaining security by restricting access to the electronic device including elements like the memory and the processor by using the password, there is a demand for a method for maintaining a security level by differently giving a user an authority to access each element of the electronic device.